December Kiss
by SkyDragonRoar
Summary: When Romeo chooses Wendy's name in the Fairy Tail Chris Kindle, he has absoloutely no idea what he should get for her-maybe, with a little thoughtfulness, it won't fall through after all... RoWen one-shot. I hope you enjoy! (I'll go with rating it T but it's really rather innocent.)


**A/N: Let me start off by saying I'm so sorry for not updating WWFF yet...I know, I know, I'm late, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Meanwhile, here's a RoWen one-shot for you guys, because I adore Wendy and I feel like this ship doesn't get a lot of attention. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Romeo pushed open the heavy door of the guild, shaking his head from side to side as he entered to rid his hair of the snow clinging to it. Closing it behind him, he slipped off his boots, soaked through from trudging through the snow, and left them sitting against the wall.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu greeted, a casual grin appearing on his face, "You're back. How'd your mission go?"

"Freezing!" Romeo called over his shoulder as he pulled off his jacket, "It's really starting to come down out there."

"Yeah, people have been coming in and out tracking snow everywhere all afternoon." Levy piped up from the corner, "It's driving Erza crazy."

"Too right it is!" The fiery redhead called across the room, "As members of this guild, it's our job to keep it clean and snow-free!"

Romeo chuckled to himself as he finished pulling his wet clothes off and made his way over to the fire. He sank down to the floor cross-legged, gratefully soaking up the warmth from the flames, stretching in front of it like a cat.

"Hey, Dad." He greeted as Macao passed. He stopped where his son was sitting, ruffling his dark hair fondly.

"How'd your mission go, Romeo?" He asked.

"It was fine, yeah. Not too much trouble."

"That's good. You should stick around, anyway-Mira says she has some big announcement to make, but she's waiting 'til everyone get's back from work."

"Ok. Don't worry, I need to thaw out-I won't be moving for a while."

Macao chuckled, "Ok, kid." He moved his hand from the top of his son's head and went off to join Macao at a table, beginning their usual banter as they drank.

Romeo stayed in the same position in front of the roaring fire, watching as the rest of the members slowly filed in, shaking the snow off of them and removing their damp clothes. He glanced over at Mira behind the counter-he could see she was getting impatient, frowning and crossing her arms. Only a few more people had to come, and then she could make her announcement.

"Ah, Romeo-chan!" A voice piped up from behind him and he turned to see Wendy approaching him. Her long, blue hair swayed gently as she walked, tied in two twintails, and strands of hair fell over her wide brown eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she moved closer to him, raising a hand in greeting. Recently, his heart had started fluttering when she came near him, and he had started to notice small details about her-the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way the corners of her mouth turned upwards, the small bounce in her step when she was excited about something, like she could take off and fly at any moment-it only really occured to him recently that Wendy, in his opinion, at least, was quite beautiful, and he was amazed he was only noticing now. He raised a hand in greeting to her as she stopped next to him, deciding quickly that if he was asked, he would blame the heat of his cheeks on the fire. After all, he'd been sitting next to it for quite a while now.

"Hey, Wendy." He said, smiling up at her. His heart fluttered in his chest.

The young girl leaned down to his height, smiling back at him. "Ne, Romeo-chan, I was just wondering how your mission went?"

"Oh, that? It was fine, yeah. Not too much trouble. Were you just out on one?"

"Mhm," She nodded, "I was. It sure is cold out there, isn't it? Carla complained all the way home."

Romeo chuckled, "Yeah, it's freezing. Winter's really settling in now."

"I love this weather!" Wendy smiled brightly, "It reminds me so much of Christmas."

"Huh, Christmas is pretty close now, isn't it?"

"3 days away."

Romeo's eyes widened, "Wh-whoa, really? Only 3?!"

"Yeah." Wendy giggled, "Why're you so surprised?"

"Just..It came so fast!"

"I'm so excited for it!"

Romeo sighed, "I am, too...It just kinda crept up on me."

Wendy smiled brightly at Romeo's frowning face. "Don't worry, eh, Romeo-chan? Everything will be just fine. It's narly Christmas, so cheer up, ne?"

He smiled at her, marvelling (A/N: That was not a pun, I swear!) at how easily she could put a positive spin on things when she needed to.

"Wendy! Come over here!" Lucy called from one of the tables on the far side of the guild, where she was sitting with Natsu.

"Ah, I'd better go. See ya, Romeo-chan!" She offered him one last smile before she ran off to join her team. He sighed as he rested his chin in his hand-Mavis, he was totally infatuated with the young Dragon Slayer.

"Okay then!" Mira's voice rang clearly across the guild as everyone's head turned in her direction. She was standing on top of the bar, hands on her hips, looking very buisnesslike.

"Time for my announcement, now that you're all FINALLY here!" The white-haired mage smiled energetically down at everyone. "It's almost Christmas, right?"

A chorus of agreements and a few cheers rang through the throng of guild members.

"I've decided we're going to do something to get everyone in a festive mood," Mira continued, "We're going to do a Chris Kindle!"

"What the heck is that?" Natsu piped up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You idiot, how could you not know?" Grey frowned, "It's...Hey, Mira, what's a Chris Kindle?"

"None of you have heard of it?" She surveyed the crowd, "Well then, let me explain!" She held out her hand and Lisanna handed her a box full of what looked like slips of paper. She held it above her head so everyone could see, and continued, "In this box are all slips of paper containing the name of each member of Fairy Tail. Each of you are going to pick a name out of it, and whoever's name is written, you have to buy a gift for. But you can't tell that person you have them until Christmas day when we exchange gifts. Does everyone understand?"

"As long as I don't get Grey..." Natsu muttered.

"What was that, moron?"

"Don't call me a moron, Ice Princess!"

"C'mere and fight me like a man, Flame Brain!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

(Erza then proceeded to beat the crap out of both of them, which silenced them very quickly.)

"As I was saying, before that interruption-" Mira glared daggers in the direction of a subdued Grey and Natsu-"Does everyone understand?"

Nods and agreements sounded throughout the cluster of members in front of her. A bright smile stretched across Mira's face, "Okay, then, let's pick!"

People surged forward to take their pick of names from the box in Mira's hands. Because it was Fairy Tail, it was everything but orderly, with chaotic shoving and yelling. By the time Romeo managed to make his way through the crowd of people to take one himself, only a few slips of paper remained. Reaching his hand in, he moved it around a little before pulling one out, and then retreating to the corner to find out who he was getting a gift for. His heart fluttered as he read the name on the paper several times-

_Wendy Marvell._

"Oh, Mavis..." Romeo groaned to himself. What on earth did he get for Wendy?

* * *

Romeo sighed as he slouched further in his chair, resting his elbows on the tabletop. Today was the 24th. He'd been thinking about it frantically for the past two days, but he was completely stumped as to what to get for Wendy, and time was running out quickly, as it always did when you needed it. He sighed again, and someone nudged him in the side. He turned his head to see Lucy, smiling at him warmly.

"Everything ok there, Romeo? You look awfully downcast. It's Christmas Eve! Aren't you excited?"

"I am, I guess..." Romeo sighed again, "It's just, I have absoloutely no idea what to get for my Chris Kindle. And it's someone I really like, and I don't want to disappoint them."

"I see..." Lucy leaned in closer, a mischevious grin gracing her features. "Does this someone happen to be a certain blue-haired young Dragon Slayer?"

"Lucy!" Romeo shot up, slapping a hand over the older girl's mouth hurriedly. "H-how did you know..?!"

She prised his hand off her face and grinned again, "You're absoloutely smitten, Romeo. I'm surprised no-one else has pointed it out to you."

"I-is it that obvious?" Romeo felt his cheeks flush.

"Hm," The blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, maybe just to me. I don't know. But anyway, what were you thinking of getting her? Any ideas at all?"

Romeo shook his head, frowning and crossing his arms. "No. I'm completely stumped for ideas."

"Hmm..." Lucy thought for a moment, then looked directly back at him. "I'm going to be honest-I've absoloutely no idea what you could get for her, either." She continued before he could sigh hopelessly again, "But I do now that if you really want to impress her...any old gift won't do. It has to be something thoughtful. Not exactly expensive, or extravagant...just show that you put some thought into it. That's all the advice I can offer." She stood up and reached across the table to ruffle his hair fondly. "I'd better go, now. Hope I helped."

Romeo watched as she walked back over to join Natsu, Erza and Gray at a table, her heeled boots clacking on the floor.

"Something thoughtful..." He muttered to himself. Romeo suddenly shot up, a grin stretching across his face. He had an idea.

* * *

"Merry Christmas to ya, Romeo!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, kid!"

He was greeted cheerfully as he walked through the guild. The place was cheerful and alert, unusual for them this early in the morning-but today was an exception. It was Christmas, after all. People were talking animatedly, hugging, kissing, exchanging presents, and food and drink were passed around regularly. The whole guild was alive with energy and happiness, and that was how Romeo liked it best. The mood was infectious and he couldn't help the happy grin that spread across his face there and then. He shivered with anticipation as he approached the tall Christmas tree, bright with twinkling lights, and placed his small, wrapped present underneath to be opened later. He was torn between excitement and nerves when they would exchange Chris Kindle gifts later.

In the meantime, he joined his friends in celebration. They ate, they talked, they laughed, all until a shrill whistle pierced the noise and everyone turned to face Mira, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"It's time to do the Chris Kindle, everyone!" She called, "Everyone, come take the gift you brought! You may now reveal who you have!"

There was a wild scramble (as per usual) for the gifts as everyone grabbed hold of the present they had brought. Romeo's heart pounded in his chest as he pushed through the throng of people, laughing and exchanging presents, and dove towards his own before it was trampled by someone. He inspected the small, wrapped package as he stood up-no damage done, thank goodness. Brushing himself down, he turned and surveyed the room, looking for Wendy.

There she was, standing alone.

It was time to do what he'd planned.

He approached her carefully, as if she might bite if he was too hasty.

"H-Hey, Wendy..." Romeo began to speak, inwardly cursing when he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Ah, Romeo-chan!" She greeted him cheerfully as she always did, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, you too." He nodded and smiled. "Listen, I, uh, I have something for you..." He held out to small package to her, "I...I had you for the Chris Kindle."

Her smile then could've lit up the whole room. She took the package from him, her wide, brown eyes shining. "Aw, thank you, Romeo-chan! I had really no idea who it was going to be." She giggled as she began to carefully tear off the layer of wrapping paper. Slowly, she tugged it aside, and picked up what was inside- a small, delicate bundle of leaves with a few white berries and a slim stalk, tied with a red ribbon at the end.

"Romeo...Romeo-chan, is this-?"

She was cut off as he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Romeo felt his eyes closed as he gently took the mistletoe from her hand and raised it above their heads, dangling it over the two of them. He kissed her softly, pulling back, and chuckled as he saw her face looked twice as red as his felt.

"R-Romeo...!"

"Merry Christmas, Wendy." He smiled bashfully, "I hope you liked your present."

She offered him her bright smile again, entwining her fingers with his.

"I did. Thank you, Romeo-chan. And Merry Christmas."

* * *

A**/N: Rather short, but sweet, ne? I hoped you liked it! I really wanted to write something cute and Christmassy, and I decided to go with RoWen, since generally I go for NaLu or Gruvia. I'd appreciate some feedback, and remember, reviews are love!**

**I hope that wherever you are, all of you have a wonderful Christmas! ^-^**


End file.
